


Swat Kats Hollow Arc Chapter 1 | SoFurry

by Polarisknight



Category: Bleach, SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Bleach Fusion, Anime/Manga Fusion, Bleach References, Canon - Comics & Cartoon Combination, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other, SWAT Kats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarisknight/pseuds/Polarisknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After a strange attack on his mother chance is forced to face a new challenge that is harder then anything he has ever faced. Jake however seems to know more about what is going on then he lets on.<br/>PS I am thinking about revamping this story from my Fanfiction account. So do not be surprised.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After a strange attack on his mother chance is forced to face a new challenge that is harder then anything he has ever faced. Jake however seems to know more about what is going on then he lets on.  
> PS I am thinking about revamping this story from my Fanfiction account. So do not be surprised.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Swat Kats Hollow Arc Chapter 1 | SoFurry

 

 

 

var site_csrf_token_name = 'YII_CSRF_TOKEN';  
var site_csrf_token_value = null;

  

(Megakat city 7:04 pm)

Chance a tan furred tiger striped kat laughed as usual as he continued to watch the scardy cat marathon that was playing. Jake a cinnamon colored kat sat in his favorite chair reading the latest edition of Science Monthly his favorite magazine to read. He was looking at the supposed newest invention the vertigo cannon which was pretty funny considering the fact that several months ago they had to go up against the vertigo cannon while fighting Chance's ex-girlfriend Turmoil.

"Hey Chance check this out they finally patented your girlfriends favorite toy." Jake joked showing Chance the picture of the Vertigo cannon.

"Ha they invented it yah right Turmoil was the one who finished the design not those eggheads. Then she used it to try and blast us out of the sky. Too bad no one knows that or else they would be in serious trouble." Chance snorted.

"Hey check it out they do know," Jake said looking at the next paragraph. "Though they claim to have built it some of the scientists are in agreement that some of the inventors were not given credit. According to recent events the vertigo cannon had in fact been completed several months ago by the famous Russian terrorist Turmoil who had used the same kind of weapon while in attempt to take over Megakat City. This testimony came from the renowned chief enforcer Commander Ulysses S. Feral who had faced and captured the criminal after defeating her in aerial combat."

"That's a lie he only was able to capture her because we managed to blow up her ship." Chance said furiously. "I can't believe Feral has the nerve to take credit that is not his. He is almost starting to sound like..."

"Like Lt. Steele?" Jake offered

"Yah Steele," Chance huffed.

"Look on the bright side Chance at least next time we see Feral we can show him up. That is always good for a laugh."Jake said turning the page at the same time.

Chance suddenly perked up as the sound of several cars echoed through the night. Chance looked out the window to see several enforcer cars parked outside the garage. Several enforcers stepped out of the car along with Commander Feral who wore his usual scowl though for some reason it looked a little less severe than usual.

"Furlong, Clawson open up this is the enforcers." Feral shouted.

"Oh great do you think that they figured it out?" Chance asked in a hushed tone.

"Maybe it is for something else. Let's go see what they want Chance it might not be for the reason we expect." Jake said trying to sound reassuring, but the look on his face gave away his true feelings.

"Alright but at least hide a smoke bomb in case we need to make a quick getaway." Chance said. Jake nodded and opened the drawer in a nearby desk. Inside was a purple sphere the size of a large pearl but had a special mix in it that Jake had designed to create a large thick smokescreen.

"Hurry up you two." Feral called out impatiently

"Alright keep your uniform on Feral." Chance said walking to the front door and undoing the deadbolt. He fiddled for a few seconds with the handle but finally managed to open the door.

"Evening Commander is there something we can do for you guys?" Jake asked as he strode up to where Chance was.

"Yes there is, we need to talk Chance," Feral said seriously.

"Wow no insult that is something new for you Commander. What's next are you going to start acting nice to the Swat Kats?" Chance teased.

"Now is not the time for jokes Furlong I mean Chance, may we come in?" asked one of the officers.

"Uh sure come on in make yourselves at home." Chance said stepping aside to let the enforcers in.

He led them to the TV room where the large beat up sofa laid along with Jakes favorite chair. Jake and Chance went into the kitchen and got several more chairs which they set up for the other enforcers and themselves.

"So uh what brings you guys here this late at night?" Chance asked taking a seat in his chair. "Surely you did not come here just to invade on our hospitality."

"No Chance this is about your mother." Feral said.

"What about her Feral?" Chance asked lightly.

"I'm going to be straight forward with you, Chance your mother Amanda Feral is in critical condition; she was found late this afternoon in an alleyway on Jefferson Street. Her body was covered with gashes that were extremely deep and looked as though it was done by some sort of animal. She was also under large pile debris from the attack but no one was able to see the culprit. We expect that the culprit was chasing her from the rooftops and was using some kind of blade to leave those kind of gash marks on her, we suspect it was the Swat Kats they are the only ones who would have the technology and intelligence to pull such an attack; there was also a black mark on her back that looked like a giant hand." Feral stated. For once his stone cold face was knurled with pain and agony.

"A giant hand you say?" Jake asked.

"Yes a giant hand, does this mean anything to you Clawson?" One of the officers asked.

"No it's just I have never known anyone who could leave a large marking like that." Jake said ponderously. "Maybe it is some sort of calling card or an outline where the assailant's weapon hit. Anyway maybe the attacker was not hiding on the roof. Maybe he had some sort of cloaking device that kind of technology could have easily been bought from one of the omegas for the right price. "

"Stop trying to do our job Clawson, you guys are not enforcers." Another officer with red fur said.

"But usually Clawson is right Marie, he use to be the best when it came to CSI. It's too bad that you are not in the force anymore." Feral said.

"Well it is not our fault that we are no longer on the force." Chance muttered angrily.

"I know, I know Chance and I'm sorry for what I did to you both." Feral said rubbing his temples. "I was nearly thrown of the enforcers as well after Admiral Shang saw the footage of what happened. He let me keep my job only if I would help pay the debt for the enforcer building. Of course it was not as bad as your mother's reaction though."

"Yeah, I could imagine that it was a fate worse than death." Chance said as he continued to stare at the rug.

"Hang on you and Feral are related? You never told me that Chance." Jake said looking from Chance to Feral and back again.

"You won't see any similarities buddy, Commander Feral is my step-father he came into the picture around the time we came to this city." Chance said with a dark look.

"What did happened to your real father, did Feral kill him or something?" Jake asked trying to make a joke.

"Actually yes Jake, and thank the goddess he's dead." Chance said darkly.

"You can't really mean that Chance" Jake replied frowning at his friends behavior.

"Yes I can and I do mean it. My father was a famous gang lord that was known for first and second degree murder, rape, drug dealing, assassination, theft, kidnapping and who knows what else. He kept my mother and me in the dark until one day she came home early after I got sick during pre-k. At the time my mom and I thought that he was a wealthy business owner but we never once thought that he was a gang lord. Of course after that dad used me as leverage to force my mom to keep her mouth shut and she and I were kept under constant watch in case we tried to rat him out. It continued to be like this until I turned 8. It was New Years Eve and dad and his gang were drinking like there was no tomorrow, I was in bed at the time but mom was forced to serve them in a slut outfit. She waited nearly all night until dad and his gang got so drunk they did not even know where they were. She took advantage of their drunkenness to grab me and escape from the house. We drove for miles and miles until we reached this city we really did not have time to grab much so it was no surprise when the car ran out of gas as we just reached the edge of the city. That is when mom and Commander Feral first met." Chance said.

"I was a lieutenant at the time that was just doing my patrol when your mother's car broke down." Feral interjected.

"Yeah and you could not help but stare at mom, admit it Feral you like her in that outfit "Chance teased. "Anyway that is when we first met the commander who helped mom get back up on her feet after what she went through. Soon after Dad was spotted several miles from here but he got busted as he tried to enter into the city. He was brought into court and mom was brought in to court to testify against him and his gang. It was not until several months later that he was convicted and given the death penalty for the crimes he committed. Those members who were with him were given life in jail without parole though some of them actually managed to escape. Mom and Feral continued to date for several more years afterwards and before I knew it he asked mom to marry him. I was in sixth grade at the time and I got to miss a day of school so I was happy; even though the ceremony was totally boring at the time."

"Yah you preferred the party afterwards," Feral chuckled, "Especially when you got to dance with Mrs. Briggs."

"You danced with Callie." Jake almost shouted.

"Yah Commander Feral was friends with her parents so they were invited to the ceremony. That was not the first time I saw her though, she was in the same class as me in school. We did not know each other too well at the time because I was really shy after how my father treated me; so that was the first time that I actually had the courage to ask a girl to dance." Chance said with a dreamy look in his eyes. "So when am I allowed to see mom?"

"In the morning I will have Sam pick you up in the limo; Andy will be there too so be careful you know how energetic he can be." Feral warned.

"Andy?" Jake asked looking at Chance for an explanation

"He's my 6 year old half brother; he has a tone of energy that makes even Hard Drive look like a wet bulb." Chance laughed. "The only time he is ever still is whenever he is either asleep, eating, or doing his homework."

"Anyway we should be going; there is a lot to do before this night is over." Commander Feral said getting up along with the other enforcers.

Chance escorted them to the door and watched as commander Feral and his team got into their cars and left. As Chance re-entered the living room he kicked a nearby piece of junk. "Can you believe it Jake? Feral is trying to pin the blame on us for my mom's attack and he does not have any proof."

"I know, I mean we both know he hates us but this is extreme even for Feral." Jake said picking up the cans Feral and his men left behind. "Besides I am more worried about what attacked your mom then who is to blame. Jefferson Street is a pretty packed place and it is not like someone not to see a kat chasing after someone."

"Well like you said it could have been a cloaking device." Chance said.

"But they still would have noticed that your mom was running away from something. Not to mention that giant hand has me worried. What kind of weapon or creature could have...." Jake began.

"Hey what's wrong sure shot you forget what you were about to say? "Chance asked

"Uh no I was just thinking to myself, anyway I am heading to my room there are some things I need to work on before I go to bed." Jake said heading for the stairs.

"Uh ok, I'm just going to stay up for a bit." Chance said though not in his usual carefree voice. "There are a few more things I need to do also before I hit the hay."

"Alright just don't stay up too long." Jake said. Chance grunted in response and headed for the kitchen.

X-X

(Jake's P.O.V)

Jake walked up the stairs to the second story of their apartment/home and made his way down the hall to where he slept. He entered in and quickly closed the door behind him hoping that Chance would not hear him. Jake then quickly crossed the room where a large wood box lay and opened it and began to rummage though it hoping that what he needed was still there.

"Ah ha there you are." Jake said pulling out a normal candy dispenser. He clicked the dispenser and a small green pill fell out onto his paw. "Well it sure has been some time since I have needed you mod."

With a smile Jake popped the pill into his mouth and immediately felt himself separate from his body. The mod Jake looked around frantically then noted Jake who was in his normal black kimono with a white vest on top.

"Jake san" The mod cried leaping onto Jake and nearly toppling him over.

"Calm down mode do you want Chance to hear us?" Jake said pushing the mod off of him. "Anyway I am going out to investigate something and I need you to stay here and pretend that you are working. I don't want Chance catching on that I am not actually here."

"Got it boss you can count on me." The mod said with a salute.

"Good I will be back as soon as I can." Jake replied as he opened the window and leapt out. He managed to land in midair several feet away from the house, Jake let out a sigh and pulled out a cell phone like device and flipped it open, and much to his disappointment the navigational screen on the inside was blank which meant that the hollow that had appeared had returned to Heco Mundo or was hiding its spiritual pressure. "This is not good; I wonder why a hollow would attack a random kat like that. Usually the only reason they would attack someone is if they have a high spiritual pressure or if they are somehow related to the deceased soul."

"Captain Clawson," Someone shouted as two kats landed on the roof of the two story house. "We have brought a report to you from the captain commander. It is on a new hollow that has appeared."

"Really what's the word on this new hollow Rusty?" Jake asked.

"Well this new hollow has been attacking kats sporadically and then just disappears into thin air. The science department is trying to find any connections that the kats have but so far no luck." The kat named Rusty said. "According to the report it attacked another kat today on Jefferson Street."

"Let me guess her name was Amanda Feral."Jake said with a frown.

"Yes how did you know captain? Did someone already give you this report?" The second kat asked

"No but my friend down there was the son of our newest victim." Jake responded turning towards the city. "Commander Feral her husband was the one who broke the news and I can tell you Chance did not take it well."

"So what is your orders captain Clawson?" Rusty asked

"My orders are we go into the city and check on the latest victim, and then one of us will keep watch on her while the other two searches the city to see if this hollow reappears. We will switch every half an hour I will take first watch followed by Rusty then Ash. We will keep watch unless otherwise notified." Jake said turning to face Ash and Rusty.

"Yes sir." The two kats replied.

"Alright then scatter." Jake said. With that the two kats took off towards the city with Jake close behind. Tonight was going to be a long night for the team, and even worse it was going to be a long day tomorrow for Jake. But it did not matter they needed to stop this hollow before it could consume any more souls.

**Well that is the end of chapter one of the Swat Kats Hollow Arch. Please remember to read and review. Until next Chapter Polaris out**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Swats Kats or Bleach they belong to their rightful owners.

The next morning Chance awoke feeling groggy and miserable, it might not have helped that he spent half the night worrying about his mother but that did not matter now. He got out of bed and walked over to Jakes room only to find the cinnamon tom sleeping at his desk.

"Hey, time to wake up Jake rise and shine." Chance shouted causing Jake to nearly jump out of his skin. Jake groaned when he looked to see Chance rolling on the floor laughing his head off.

"Come on Chance it is nearly three in the morning. Go back to sleep already." Jake mumbled putting his head back into his arms.

"Kats alive I am late, I need to get ready to open the shop in thirty minutes." Jake shouted as he rushed across the hall and down the stairs. "I knew I should have gone to bed sooner and now I am going to be late."

"Calm down Jake I am sure that you will live if you open the shop at 9:15 instead of nine. It is not that big a deal." Chance said as he too made his way down the stairs to the first floor. The phone rand and Chance decided not to let Jake get stressed out more than he was and answered. "Hello this is Megakat Salvage yard, Chance Furlong speaking."

"Chance, this is Commander Feral." The voice of Feral said.

"Oh hey was sup how is mom doing?" Chance asked cheerfully.

"Actually that is why I am calling, something happened to your mother and she is in critical condition again. He wounds began to bleed and some new wounds have taken form on her body. The doctors have ordered no visitors so we cannot see her until further notice." Feral explained his voice usually hard and commanding sounded as though he was about to break into tears.

"Do they have any idea what caused this to happen?" Chance asked.

"No the doctors were down the hall when they heard her heart monitor go off. They entered the room and found Amanda bleeding profusely and one of them swore that they saw a monster with a white mask on." Feral replied.

"White mask never heard of a monster like that before. But it sounds like something dark kat would cook up" Chance said.

"Anyway I should get going there are still some reports I need to get done. Three kats were attacked last night and I need to write a report. Keep a close eye out for anything suspicious. " Feral said.

"Yah, I understand dad good luck." Chance said putting the phone back onto the receiver. "Bad news buddy it looks like I will not be leaving for that visit. Mom was attacked again and she is in critical condition."

"Crud does Feral have any new leads on who attacked her?" Jake asked as he popped his head out from the kitchen.

"Well he said something about one of the doctors seeing a monster with a white mask. Sounds like something from dark crud, but why would he attack mom?" Chance growled.

"Maybe, but is there the possibility that it is one of the members from your dads old gang?" Jake asked.

"True because I did say some of them escaped, in fact three of them you know." Chance chuckled.

"Really like who Chance?" Jake asked tilting his head slightly.

"Think Jake who are the two gangster omegas that we have fought?" Chance said with a wide smile as he saw Jake's eyes widen.

"You mean Mac and Molly use to be part of your dad's old gang? It is a wonder why they did not recognize you immediately." Jake replied with a concerned look on his face. "You do not think that they are the ones that attacked your mom do you?"

"No dad said it looked like an animal had attacked her so it couldn't be the Metalikats their cuts would be a lot cleaner and there would be burns from lasers on her. Maybe Viper he use to work for dad as well and his plantimals would be able to make ragged cuts. "Chance suggested.

"Well if we could examine your mom's wounds we could be sure, but seeing as she has been attacked twice, not even the Swat Kats will be able to get in there." Jake said but then he spun around. "Wait Viper was part of your dad's gang too?"

"Yup he got out by lying to the court and saying that he was forced to supply weapons to my dad. But a lot of people still do not believe him to this day. Many people still believe that he joined willingly for his own ambitions, can't say that I blame them." Chance grunted.

"But how do we know if any of them did it?" Jake pondered. "If we had access to your mother we could try and run an analysis on the DNA remains that have not been contaminated by her blood."

"Sounds like a job for the Swat Kats, do you think the new super computer will be able to run the tests?" Chance asked heading for the man hole that was hidden under a thick rug.

"You bet I made sure to set up the whole shebang, just make sure not to lose the samples." Jake teased as he followed the tan furred tabby down into the secret headquarters they had built under the salvage yard.

Twenty minutes later the two kats were changed and flying over Megakat City at high speed. It took them only a few minutes to find the hospital a large gleaming building that shined in the morning sun. Chance's mother was on the top floor where the more luxurious medical suits were located much to Jakes surprise.

"I had no idea that your parents were rich T-bone." Razor said as T-bone landed the jet on top of the hospital.

"Yeah, my mom is the head of research at Pumadyne and she makes a lot of money along with dad's large pay checks as the commander." T-bone said as he flipped open the canopy and got out. The two of them walked down the stairs and checked the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. Razor plugged into a nearby port and began to disable the security.

"Ok let's go" Razor whispered as he and T-bone rushed down the hallway and checking each of the clipboards to try and find T-bones mothers room.

"Found it buddy." T-bone whispered.

"good now let me patch into the room to see if I can disable the security." Razor said as he pulled a cable out of his glovatrix and put it into a nearby port. "Crud there are enforcers surrounding her we have to abort."

"Look who we have here Felina, the Swat Kats caught trying to finish the job." A voice said as an enforcer pistol was pressed against T-bones head.

"Oh great Lt. Commander Steele shouldn't you be under some desk or throwing up from getting air sick?" T-bone sneered angrily.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Felina asked pointing her pistol at Razor's head. "And don't lie or try anything to escape."

"We came to try and find out what exactly attacked Mrs. Feral. You do not really think that we would attack her do you Felina. I mean if we did her cuts would be a lot cleaner than they are." Razor tried to reason.

"Stand down Steele they are right, the evidence from the DNA tests confirm that it was not the Swat Kats." Commander Feral said as he came out of the room with a solemn look on his face. "The results must be wrong or he somehow survived his execution."

"Who did Commander?" Razor asked

"Todd Patrick Furlong" the Commander growled.

"That is impossible he was killed a long time ago in the electric chair. I saw him die there is no way he could have survived" T-bone blurted out angrily.

"And how do you know that T-bone? Felina asked with a suspicious look. She raised her pistol and pointed it at T-bones head.

"Easy Felina it is because T-bone is really Chance with a bandana and g-suit. Kats alive I could almost kick myself for being so blind, I always wanted to know who the Swat Kats were and the answer was right in front of me." Commander Feral laughed.

"Wait if Chance is really T-bone then who is Razor? There is no kat that can out shoot him, except maybe Jake Clawson but that would be impossible even Jake could not do it." Steele said

"Your right Jake Clawson could not out shoot him." Felina said with a wide grin on her face. "I know because Razor is Jake Clawson. His alias name was derived from his ability to shoot the edge of a razor."

"You have a lot to learn Felina; there is no way that Razor is Jake Clawson." Steele said.

"Is that so David? You never were the brightest enforcer." Razor teased taking off his mask.

"So what now Feral are you going to arrest us?" T-bone asked.

"No, quite the opposite I need your help both of you. I have a bad feeling that something is going on and you two seem to be the type who can handle this kind of thing. So I need your thoughts on these DNA results." Commander Feral said.

"Well they are wrong Commander Feral; Todd Furlong was executed a long time ago so it cannot be him. There must be a mistake." Lt. Steele commented

"Maybe not remember our city is known for all kinds of paranormal activity. So I would not rule out the idea that the DNA results are wrong just yet. Maybe there is a possibility that Todd Furlong has somehow come back to life and is attacking certain people." Jake said.

"Of course, then it would explain why he attacked Aunt Amanda, but what about the other kats. How are they involved in all of this? And why would Todd attack them?" Felina asked

"Maybe try running a cross reference of the two kats with dad and his gang and see if anything comes up who knows it could reveal who his next victim will be." T-bone said.

"And try finding out how many of Todd Furlongs old associates have gotten out of prison. Keep a close watch on them. They could be working with your dad somehow even after all these years." Razor suggested.

"That will be a good place to start, but what about you two. What will you be doing while all this is happening? Commander Feral asked.

"Try and find a way to track down this ghost. Most likely it will involve some sort of ghost tracking camera and audio recording. Or I could try and use the same technology from the dimensional radar and try to apply it to a camera. But that might take me awhile to make." Razor said thoughtfully.

"Attention all enforcers we are being attacked by an unknown entity. Requesting back up immediately we do not know how much longer we can hold it." A voice called over the radio.

"This is Commander Ulysses Feral send in chopper back up and the Blue Manx squadron now." Commander Feral said into his radio. "Hold that thing for as long as possible help is on the way, I repeat help is on the way."

"Need a lift dad?" T-bone asked.

"Sure just make sure to have a trash can nearby for when Steele gets sick." Commander Feral replied giving Steele a dirty look.

"Uh Commander I think I should stay here and keep watch over your wife." Steele said.

"No Felina will be I charge of keeping watch. You and I are going to see what is going on out there. And I do not want to hear any of your excuses or you can kiss being commander good bye." Feral growled.

"Well come on then." T-bone said leading them to the roof top where the Turbokat was sitting. He popped the canopy open and he and Razor got into the pilot and the co-pilot seats. Commander Feral and a reluctant Lt. Commander Steele got in behind Razors seat. "Alright hang on guys we will be there in no time."

"That is what I am afraid of." Lt. Steele said as T-bone took off from the hospital and streaked over Megakat City. "Hey what does this do?"

"Don't touch any…" Razor began but it was too late as Steele hit one of the buttons on the console and two baby boomer missiles streaked out from the Turbokat and hit two nearby enforcer chopper. The choppers spun out of control and crashed into a pair of nearby building causing a mass panic in the streets

"What the hell? Sir two of our jets have been hit by the Swat Kats." One of the enforcers on another chopper shouted.

"You idiot now look what you have done." Razor shouted.

"Hey it is not my fault everything on this stupid jet is a weapon" Steele whined.

"Yes but you should know better than to try and use a control panel you do not know how to operate. Now you could have just killed a group of innocent kats." Commander Feral growled grabbing his radio. "This is Commander Feral from inside the Turbokat that was not the Swat Kats it was Steele being stupid. What is the damage report?"

"The kats on the choppers managed to jettison but several are badly injured." The kat replied, "We are sending in the medics to check on the kats in the buildings but we will not know the extent of the damage until a full analysis is done."

"Nice going Steele." Razor said angrily.

"Sir the entity is gone it jumped through some sort of portal and disappeared." Another kat shouted.

"Let me make sure with the dimensional radar." Razor said flipping a few switches on his control panel.

"Be careful buddy remember the last time you had that thing on." T-bone warned as they continued to the site of the attack.

"Don't worry T-bone I made sure to take care of that problem when we got back. Here we go activating dimensional radar now." Razor said. "Yup whatever it was is gone now where do you want us to drop you off Commander?"

"Enforcers Headquarters, Steele and I are going to have a nice long chat about those missiles he launched." Feral growled angrily.

"But sir…" Steele began.

"No buts we are going to have a nice long talk and that is final. What about you two where are you headed?" Commander Feral said.

"Back home, oh and can you do us a favor and make sure knuckle head here keeps his mouth shut about who we really are. You and Felina we trust but Steele not so much especially after what just happened." T-bone said.

"I will make sure of it." Commander Feral said with a savage grin.

"Thanks dad I really appreciate it and you not arresting us for being the Swat Kats." T-bone said.

"Well after everything you have done, now that I know my own son is T-bone I can't help but feel proud to call you my son. And I am sure your mother would be proud as well." Commander Feral said.

"Thanks dad, well here is your stop." T-bone said as they landed on top of Enforcer Headquarters. "Thank you for ridding Air Swat Kats, please stay in your seats until the jet as come to a complete stop and make sure your trays are in the upright and locked position."

"Nice one T-bone," Razor laughed as he opened the canopy to let Commander Feral and Lt. Steele out. Lt Steele immediately rushed out and blanched causing Commander Feral to roll his eyes.

"Listen Chance I will be in touch just keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious." Commander Feral shouted over the jet engines.

"Roger that dad." T-bone said giving the thumbs up as well.

"Good luck you two." Commander Feral shouted as T-bone and Razor took off over Megakat City towards the junk yard. It was mid afternoon now and T-bone was sure that there was a mob of angry customers waiting outside the shop.

(Commander Feral's P.O.V)

Feral watched as his son and his partner took off into the skies towards the salvage yard. Today had been quite a different experience for him; finding out his son was a Swat Kat. But through it all he could not help but feel full of pride after everything Chance and Jake had accomplished on their own. His thoughts were immediately cut off by the sound of Steele's blanching.

"Aw what is wrong Lt. Com. Steele don't tell me you have lost your lunch already." Feral said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry sir I get air sick very easily." Steele said as he bent over the building and blanched again. "It is why I never liked flying."

"Well you will not have to worry about that Steele because you can clear out your desk because your days as a lieutenant commander are over. And even better we will be holding press conference so the city can know about your little event in the Turbokat." Feral said as he grabbed Steele by the collar and pulling him back over the edge.

"Sir you can't be serious." Steele stuttered fearfully.

"Oh I am dead serious lieutenant or should I say David." Feral replied happily as he dropped Steele on the ground, "And it gets even better. You will be paying for every kat who was injured because of your accident without help from your family's large sum of money. Instead you will be working under my son and his partner Jake until your debt is paid off."

"Please sir…" Steele begged.

"My word is final so go clean out your desk and I will call the press conference." Feral said as he turning and heading towards the doors that lead into the building. "Oh and should you say anything about my sons identity you will regret it."


End file.
